Save some bullets
by Dc-vi
Summary: Claire and Steve escaped from Ashfords island, but were trapped and now they should find out how to escape from the secret base of Umbrella in Antarctic. Just a small story about Steve and Claire, enjoy


**Save some bullets**

* * *

><p>- Steve! We can't take it much longer! - girl's voice was muffled by shots.<p>

- We almost done! - man's voice was heard near to her, which was muffled by shots too.

- But I'm almost out of ammo! - said Claire, continuing to shoot at zombies, who came to her and Steve.

She never thought what can lose almost all bullets for the small group of zombies. They were not so different from the others, whom they saw before, but why it became so difficult now? The answer was really easy: she and Steve didn't have any chance to look around, when they entered in spacious premise which reminded warehouse. They heard lingering groans at once and were already surrounded by tens of zombies after some seconds, who blocked a way back and didn't give a chance to move forward. A huge apparatus, which moved cargo to other rooms, stood in the middle of premise. So they couldn't move anywhere and were trapped very quickly. But these zombies also had helmets and premise was without any light. Only emergency light on the top helped to distinguish silhouettes of subjects.

One more shot and Claire heard characteristic click; her last bullets came to the end, but zombies continued to come. She precisely would save more bullets if only knew that in the cold Antarctic, in the damn Ashford secret base was much more employees than on the island. And the problem not only in this: she and Steve always were careful and never broke into unfamiliar premise. They always looked around before going in. Perhaps constant pressure and physical activities without any rest weakened an organism too fast.

- We have to get out from here, now! Or they will eat us alive! - Claire voice was really disturbed. To be eaten so soon definitely wasn't in her plans.

- Claire, watch out! - she hardly reacted when Steve directed his pistol at her and shot. But bullet didn't hurt her, only deafened a bit. She heard sound of something heavy that fell on the floor behind her. She turned around sharply and saw how zombie laid down in 2 metros from her; definitely dead now, without helmet. In his forehead was a hole from bullet and crimson blood exuded from it slowly.

- Too close. One more step and- - Steve pressed the trigger, receiving only empty shot. - No way!

Way. Now both of them were without bullets and trapped in the corner. Hungry zombies continued to come ahead and the wall waited them behind. It was a deadlock.

- Right, I always dreamed about such death - said Steve sarcastically, hiding pistols into his belt.

- What with this stupid joke! - said Claire angrily and indignantly. She hardly restrained herself that not to slap him into face. Sometimes his jokes were really unnecessary, especially now. And if they give up right now, all what they experienced a day ago on the island will be lost.

Steve looked away, blushing with the shame; Claire was right. This situation was really critical and they shouldn't give up, even if you think this is the end. They gave a promise to each other to get out from here together, so, no wonder, what his joke angered his partner. The humor was really inappropriate in this situation.

Both of them reached the wall and began to look around since they couldn't move forward. But there weren't any exits: from the one side was the same wall and from the other side were unloaded boxes with an inscription "B.O.W. Weapon", which were pressed to each other densely. They couldn't get through them. Claire moved her hands on the wall and looked back sometimes. Zombies slowly continued to come nearer to them.

She was excited and this prevented to concentrate. She hoped what her palm which she moved in the wall will press something in the cold concrete and the secret mechanism will work somewhere. After all, the similar secrets were on the island too…Something definitely could be here too. Claire really wanted to believe that it's not a simple wall. Her heart knocked very fast in the chest, reflecting into ears. Breath was rough and Claire was ready to admit that she was really frightened; awfully frightened.

Someone seized her right hand unexpectedly and strongly. She screamed and her body strained instantly. She moved back, trying to pull out.

- Hey, Claire, it's me! Calm down - a familiar voice forced her to stop.

- Steve? My God, you scared me! - she didn't understand that it was him at first. She was absorbed by her thoughts so deeply what even forgot about him. Besides she thought it was a zombie because of the bad illumination.

- Sorry, but take a look here - he looked too happy for such desperate situation. It confused her, but when Steve lifted his right hand up, her fear started to recede and heart was filled with hope again.

Iron canopy was right above them, in the several centimeters from their heads, hardly appreciable because of the bad illumination. And thanks God, it had a hole inside, so they could climb up.

- Lucky! I'm sure we can climb up. I'll give you a hand, but we gotta hurry.

- Got it, but what about you? Are you sure what can climb up without help?

That's right: it was inconvenient to climb up there without any help. Therefore Claire started to worry about his safety.

"How can it be? He will help me, but how he will help himself…?"

- It's ok, don't worry. I'm right behind you - Steve smiled warmly and lowered his hands on the girl shoulders.

And his smile worked on her as always. Claire calmed down a little. She trusted him and knew that he won't leave her alone.

- Alright.

Steve sat down to the floor not losing any second now and extended his hands forward, crossing fingers together. Claire lowered her right foot into his palm and both of her hands leant on his shoulders.

- On three. Try to grab after first try - his voice became serious and disturbing. They really lost a lot of time: now zombies were already on distance of 10 metres from them.

Claire nodded hasty, compressing her fingers on his shoulders and both prepared for jump. As soon as Steve said three, she pushed away from the floor with all her forces and jumped up. She began to climb up when grabbed the cold, somewhere wet metal with her hands. This was true: if Steve wouldn't here to help her, it could be really hard to do it alone for her. Claire could climb up very fast since he helped to support her for the feet.

- Steve, hurry! - climbed up completely she turned around quickly and began to stretch a hand for him. Zombies reduced distance by half, continuing to shuffle their feet slowly on the ground. But Steve didn't hurry for some reason, having stood up and not moving from his place. Clare became worried.

"What's going on? What he think about? There is no time for heroism!"

- Steve! - her voice broke slightly in the end.

- You know Claire, you're really heavy. I won't even have enough forces to climb up after you - and he kneaded shoulders as he held something really heavy right now.

"What?"

Claire had no idea what he thinks about right now. They agreed that he will go right after her. She couldn't help him because didn't have any bullets. She seriously started to think what this situation affected his mind. She ignored even his rough joke, screaming out his name repeatedly and desperately.

Probably it worked now and Steve took some actions. It was a small place for acceleration, but he decided to take a risk. He began acceleration when moved out from the canopy, approaching too close to the small group of zombie behind him. He grabbed the hole successfully with both hands when reached the wall and pushed from it with one foot, jumping up. Claire grabbed him for the hands and pulled to herself, helping to climb up completely.

"Who is heavy from us now?"

Ironic voice sounded in the girl head.

Both were finally on the canopy after some minutes. Still, the same not finished a small group of zombies stood under them, below, approached closely to the wall. They moved their semicorroded fingers helplessly on the wall and groaned plaintively as they were disappointed that was remained without dinner.

- Ha! Cannot climb up? Bite me freaks! - habitual impudent tone and apparently nothing happened at all. Like, there wasn't any desperate situation and this secret way was already known. But Claire had her own opinion.

- Do you out from mind? - unusual cold and accusing tone. - What are you thought about there? Did you forget what we out of ammo? Do you really wanted to kill them only with your hands?

- Come on, they're slow. I could evade - said Steve confidently.

- What about these "children" actions? - Claire didn't stop her charges.

- But it was so cool!

This was too much to hear for her and she moved to Steve, grabbing a collar of his yellow vest. A boy strained and looked at her.

- Do you really still think this is all the game? - her voice didn't tremble. She still couldn't believe what he's so reckless in his actions. Did he really never think what she could worry about him? But she did: she really was frightened when he stood and did nothing. She totally rejected thoughts what this can be one more way to impress her. Inner voice told to her earlier when they shot at zombies: this is not a right time for divergence, you should be together. But when he smiled and told her what all will be great, she believed to him. This warm, kind smile…It not just calmed the girl down, it forced her to trust him. Damn, he really knew how to charm her.

Steve only turned away his head discontentedly without any answer.

- Steve!

- Alright, jesus! I give up. You're right, I shouldn't do it. Let's get out from here - Steve was irritated a bit, because Claire acted like a mother who chided him for silly act, but he only wanted to impress her, that's all. He stepped forward and pushed her away from him a little, trying to define where they can go now.

"_I still wasn't sure completely what he realized his fault: even if he said so. I know that this conversation was unpleasant for him, but he should understand that I worry about him as he worries about me and he is not alone. I'm still surprised how he survived till now."_

* * *

><p>They appeared in familiar place very soon. This is exactly the same place where they had an unsuccessful landing on one of military planes. This premise reminded the tower outside and lowered down inside deeply. Iron ladders and gangways were located only in some places. It was really luck because was too dangerous to investigate any unfamiliar place and don't have bullets. This place had more snow around now and almost completely covered a plane's nose. It was really unnecessary to be here: they checked the unique room at their level and didn't find anything useful before moved down. Besides, here was really cold and Claire felt it with all her body; therefore they should leave this place as soon as possible that not to freeze.<p>

- There is nothing useful here, better to return back - Claire rubbed her shoulders with hands, trying to keep warm.

- And more coldly than before, that's for sure - Steve felt much better now after their small quarrel. - But I recollected something. Do you remember, before we got to warehouse, there was a door in corridor? How about to check it first?

Claire nodded, not having a wish to argue; she just wanted to get in warmer place. But she recollected that in that corridor the walls were covered with mould and web. Also there were big cocoons on the walls and floor. They didn't see any creatures around when passed corridor for the first time, but she thought for some reason what it could be a big spiders as in Ashfords place. Therefore she really hoped that there still weren't anybody.

Steve took a lead as usual while they were together; she began to notice this at once, since their first meeting. She liked it because he tried to protect her, though she was assured what can handle with this alone. But she also worried because Steve put himself in danger much more. Did he really want to protect her so strongly? Or this is just a youthful eagerness to attract her attention? Both passed many problems, while tried to escape from the island. Claire understood that he was not so impudent and vainglorious as at the beginning: he also was kind and careful, sometimes even very gallant. This confused her a lot. She noticed how he looked at her: not just as on the partner, but also as on the woman, beautiful and attractive. And casual or not he tried to touch her more if it was possible. She felt a small shiver when he did it: like the electric wave which ran over all body. She couldn't tell precisely when started to enjoy by these touches or when aspired to provoke him. Of course, your feelings become aggravated when you try to survive. And Claire was glad to meet him. It helped both of them to survive, trust to each other. And like he said to her before, he was really a "knight in shining armor" for her.

"But he still continue to behave like a child and doesn't think about consequences at all" - her thoughts was interrupted unexpectedly because she ran into Steve's back, hardly crossing the last step of ladder.

- What's goi-! - Steve covered her mouth with his palm quickly, forcing her to shut up.

- Tsss… - he whispered into her ear. She could feel a hot breath on her cold skin.

Claire blushed because of the sudden warmth. She looked forward to distract herself from unnecessary thoughts. There was tens, maybe more creatures directly in front of them, maybe a little far, who sat on the walls, floor and ceiling. They were similar on the big moth or butterfly; one more of Umbrella's experiments.

- Shit, why they weren't here before? - Steve whispered and removed palm from Claire's mouth; it obviously irritated him. He even stretched his hands to the belt, trying to grab pistols, but roughly whispered and compressed his hands in fists when recollected what he didn't have any bullets.

Unlike Steve, Claire could control her feelings better, though, she didn't like this situation too. But she had time to understand that there is an exit from any situation. They can run through this without weapon if to act very carefully. She just needs to convince Steve.

- I don't think they're so dangerous. Or we would see them before - Claire whispered too.

- How can you be so sure? You have no idea what expect from infected insects! - Claire's confidence openly revolted Steve.

- But we don't have a choice. You wanted to check up this place. Or are you really want to be trapped in the corner those zombies?

- Pff, and if it so? I can hit them and run forward than sit down here and guess what I should do.

- But we left it because we wanted to get out from them!

- I changed my mind! - Steve was ready to go back, confirming his words, but Claire stopped him.

- Steve, listen. Maybe we just run forward? There is no need to turn anywhere and the distance is not so big. We can handle with it.

Claire stretched her right hand forward and put her palm on his shoulder, looking into his green eyes.

- I cannot do it without your help, Steve. Trust me, it's better than return back.

The softened intonations, steadfast sight and soft touch forced Steve to calm down. And he understood that couldn't reject her. He whispered dejectedly and nodded: both were going to run. And it was really very easy to reach a needed door if only not one circumstance. Sometimes destiny, like many people named it, like to test them. And now similar thing happened with Claire. The corridor reminded the right angle from above, therefore, she didn't notice how the heavy body pressed hard on her when she run out of the corner. Claire understood at once what it was zombie when a pungent smell of decaying flesh got into her nostrils. But what he's doing here? Her memory reminded that this is the same corpse who was caught into web on the ceiling. But Claire didn't have time to release because a sharp pain in her right knee paralyzed all her body from the few seconds.

Oh, this law of meanness: as always out of place. Why something happen with you during the most responsible moment? But the most insulting what she felt nothing when has fallen from the second floor in the private residence on the island. Certainly, bruises and grazes remained, but why she feels this pain only now?

It doesn't matter now because Claire couldn't stand any more. The sudden sharp pain and heavy body of zombie weakened her at once and she has fallen on the floor. Claire screamed out more from the pain than from the fright. Zombie seized her right shoulder and moved his body closer, using his free hand. His head was so close what she could hear a clang of his teeth. Claire pushed both of her hands into his chest with all forces and tried to evade and not to be bitten. But it didn't work. The strong decomposition smell prevented to concentrate and her palms were pressed more into flesh; zombie was really strong for her. And Claire realized her mistake: she was so assured what nothing happen some moments ago, and now…

"Run forward, not turn anywhere, but…But I don't want to die like this for sure!"

Actually all incident lasted only some minutes but it seemed eternity for Claire. Steve screamed her name as soon as zombie tumbled her down and was already nearby from her, trying to unhook an annoying dead man from her; hardly he did it. He pushed zombie away and grabbed obviously dumbfounded girl for hands, jerking her to him and moving to needed room quickly; it was unlocked and Steve exulted internally. He pushed Claire forward quickly when opened the door and followed inside after. But he didn't notice how touched one of the huge moth with his shoulder. To tell the truth, both absolutely forgot about them when resisted to zombie. Even more, not of any insects didn't stir when they ran. Nobody could know that they were already dead: their entrails were eaten from inside by larvae and they were just an empty covers outside.

* * *

><p>Steve latched a small lock on the handle, that especially annoying zombies couldn't get inside after they got into desirable room. He closed eyes and tried to recover his breath, leaning to the door. God, it was really unexpectedly and heart knocked fast in the chest till now. They were lucky because only one zombie attacked them. Warehouse from which they escaped was in the end of this corridor; other zombies could hear them and move to their location too, because they didn't close the door when came inside. But right now all was good…<p>

Meantime Claire started to get in senses slowly from passed recently shock. She understood that doesn't struggle with zombie anymore and stand in the room where they planned to get initially. Steve was with her, staying opposite and breathing with a small whisper. It was quiet inside and brought some calm. The room was small and shined with the soft light. The interior reminded most of all someone's office: dark green spacious sofa and some cupboards from the both sides. The table with a small music box and an ashtray on it stood near to Steve. Next was a suspicious box. A big table with computer and folders on it stood near to Claire: chair and a small shelf were behind. On the walls were pictures and the other accessories.

There wasn't anybody here except them two, therefore they could finally have some rest.

A sharp pain pierced over Claire body repeatedly with new force as soon as the consciousness became normal and adrenaline began to recede.

"_I inhaled the air sharply and felt giddy. I leant on the table with one hand and seized my right foot another. The pain was intolerable: like someone pressed all your veins from within and blood kicked into this with all forces. Besides I also felt the pain in my shoulder which zombie seized. The view in my eyes began to darken and the hearing was worsened. A bit more and I will lose consciousness."_

Steve moved instantly to Claire when she screamed and leant on the table.

- Claire, what's wrong? Are you hurt? - his voice was disturbed. He tried to embrace girl for the shoulders, but she strained all her body and hissed as soon as he touched her. Steve took his hands back.

- No, I don't think so…But…he grabbed me really strongly. And my foot… - Claire hardly could speak, because tongue refused to obey. She breathed with open mouth and felt herself awfully because of this incessant pain. And noise in her ears prevented to concentrate on Steve words.

- You should sit - Steve didn't want to make her in pain more, so he grabbed her for waist with one hand and moved her left hand through his neck another. He touched her forehead with his palm when reached sofa and lowered her down on it softly. It was a bit warm, but apparently she didn't have temperature. However her face was slightly pale. He began to look around, trying to find a first aid set and not moving his hand from her forehead. There should be something useful, he was assured. Steve found a treasure box with red cross on it in the one of cupboards.

The sitting position was much better. Noise in ears ceased gradually, but pain in her knee still was the same. Claire continued to breathe with open mouth and closed her eyes, leaning on the sofa's back. Pain didn't allow relaxing her body and feelings of shame and awkwardness what she forced Steve to fuss around because of her own carelessness, forced Claire to feel herself much worse than it was already.

"Come on, girl. You're much stronger than it. You cannot become so limp because of these trifles. It seems, what you never were engaged into physical activities. Chris training was similar on Hell in comparison with this pain. I hope he received my message."

She still hoped what Chris will find her therefore she continued to resist desperate situations; even now.

- Claire, do you hear me? We need to check up your foot - Steve got a first aid set from cupboards and already opened it. There were some packings of bandage, cotton wool, some packing with tablets, iodine, peroxide and respirator. It was enough to process bruises and grazes.

Claire didn't want to worry Steve more, so, she opened eyes, bending forward and began to get necessary things from the first aid set. She answered silently:

- Thanks, I'll do it now - though she doubted very much.

- Oh, so you're sure? - a little disappointment could be heard in the boy voice.

- Steve, you shouldn't worry about me - Claire said firmly, not wishing to show up her weakness. - I can handle with this - she didn't look at him and hoped what he will understand her position. But since she didn't hear any answer, she decided to look at him. He stood near to her: his hands were crossed on the chest and head was lowered down a little. It seemed that he was offended.

- Are you kidding? - he said with unusual cold tone after the small pause. Now she precisely was assured what he was offended. - I told you already what will protect you. Didn't i? I still don't deserve some trust? - he lifted head up and looked right into her eyes.

- No, it's not… - Claire tried to speak firmly like before, but couldn't; and it all because Steve was right. She was weak and she needed help. Steve was ready to help her but she continued to refuse it. Claire felt herself disgustingly, because understood what reproaches him for his wish to help.

- Listen, I'm sorry. I really didn't want to offend you. This is just…unnecessary - Claire tried to lift up from the sofa and touch his shoulders with her hands as if she did it always when wanted to calm and assure him. But the incessant pain in her knee reminded about itself once again.

- Forget it. Let's just say I didn't hear it - Steve moved closer and lowered down to the floor before her. - First, we need to check up your wounds. If it will hurt, tell me.

- Well it didn't stop even when we came here. I doubt that will be worse.

- So, we need to make something else then, besides this pain.

Claire blinked: this offer had a double sense. Her cheeks became pink a little. Did Steve really hide something from her, or it was her own imagination? She embarrassed even more when he lifted up her right foot and began to untie a lace on the boot.

- What are you doing? - she said a bit excitedly.

- What? Try to check up your foot. I won't see anything through clothes. Or I **can't** again? - Steve focused on the word "can't", reminding what she wasn't right and continuing his actions.

Actually he was nervous too, because this is the first time when he really so close to her; much closer. Not considering a moment on the plane while she slept, this is absolutely the other situation. Therefore Steve tried to overcome his shyness and act like a "real man". He didn't want, what she saw his face because felt how cheeks became red. She would laugh at him, that's for sure. And image of a confident and cool guy would dissolve instantly.

He liked her very much and it convinces him to be near to her more and more. She was independent girl and sometimes he didn't know how to impress her. It was selfish, but he was offence just because wanted to use a chance and finally become closer to her.

It was an awkward silence in the room now, because both of them were embarrassed because of the sudden affinity.

"_This is exactly what I avoided. Of course, Steve was a handsome guy and rescued me a lot of times. I trusted him but I feel myself awkwardly just being in such peacefully condition. It's so unusual for me to think about "romantic" things when you try to survive. I also cannot reject him. He really wants to help me. How I can? This is really a difficult choice…Perhaps all because of stress and weariness."_

The cold touch to her bared skin forced Claire to shudder a little.

- May i? - Steve lifted up his head at last and looked at her.

"And what I should say when he look so beggarly at me?"

However Claire noticed that his cheeks were a bit redly too; it brought some calm. Apparently he was embarrassed too, but didn't want to show it. She nodded.

Steve began to lift up the bottom of her jeans slowly, sometimes touching her skin slightly with his palms. He was so gentle and cautious what Claire heart started to knock at the chest often and cheeks became red strongly. Her foot had some bruises, but not of any scratches.

- I think I got them when falling from the second floor.

- Hmm, probably. But you said something about knee… - Steve rolled up the bottom of jeans above knee and left the bottom part of the foot bared. He touched carefully a prospective sore point.

- It hurts?

- No.

- And now? - he pressed fingers more strongly. Claire felt a sharp pain.

- Y-Yes…! - her body strained again and some tears appeared in her eyes.

- It seems you have dislocation: mostly because of that zombie. You pulled a muscle…

- And I was surprised why it happened only now - Claire sighed with relief and smiled; Steve too.

- Alright, I'll tie up this place then - he pulled hand for bandage and iodine.

She never thought what he can be so cautious and soft. She hardly would learn about it if something similar never happened. But Claire also began to notice that he didn't hurry: like he stretched time, touching her skin more and more with his warm fingers. It embarrassed her deeply.

- Steve, enough.

- Wait a sec - he broken bandage edge on half and fastened a knot, standing up. Claire bent forward to correct her jeans. The pain ceased gradually, but she felt excitement now because of the recent gentle touches and this didn't allow relaxing her body.

- How about your shoulder? I would like to check up this too - boy continued to insist, softly, but persistently.

Claire lifted her head up sharply because was tired up of guesses and unusual emotionality. She hoped to see the same Steve: kindly, slightly arrogant and impudent, but really betrayed and loyal friend instead of some kind of pervert who wanted to take advantage of this situation. But he still stood on his place and didn't do anything without her consent. He added like denying her excitements:

- Don't worry, I only will take a look.

To tell the truth she really didn't understand that he wants from her. His touches said he **wants** to touch her and not only her knee. But restraint and caring sight said it's a sincere help and nothing more.

Claire couldn't find any words what to reproach him in something and agreed silently, starting to undress. Steve coughed confusedly and turned away.

"No, he still the same."

She smiled and continued to undress; she finished after some minutes and covered her chest and stomach with black polo neck. Shoulders and hands were bared.

- I'm done, you can turn.

Steve turned back and blushed immediately just seeing her seminude. She was even more beautiful now and looked very vulnerable to him for some reason; definitely a good luck. He noticed deep dark blue traces from fingers on her right shoulder when examined her.

- That guy really seized you strongly - said Steve, approaching to her and bending closely. He leaned on the sofa's back with the one hand and touched her shoulder another.

- I didn't think that it was so bad - Claire was confused, trying not to look into his face because he was so close to her.

- Yeah…Well I guess I'll tie up this as the foot.

- Thanks - girl whispered silently.

- It's alright, I'm glad I can help you, Claire - Steve smiled warmly.

- N-Nothing special! - she became excited because of this sudden sincerity, but then added quickly. - You're my "knight" after all.

- Ha, sounds like a joke. I was serious.

- Ow… - she couldn't answer anything and blushed more.

Steve sat down next to Claire on the sofa; it was more convenient to tie up her shoulder. He finished it fast and it seemed a bit strange. But Claire didn't have time to say thanks to him, because she felt his fingers on her neck. The small shiver ran over all her body quickly.

- What is it?

- Don't move, I think he reached for your neck too - Steve touched sensitively her neck again with his fingers and continued his actions.

Claire got frozen on her place and didn't know how to object. And she started to realize what these soft, but persistent touches like her more and more. Steve touched her sensitive points few times. Claire covered her mouth with palm so that Steve didn't hear her groan.

As for Steve, such affinity was something unreal, therefore he resisted weakly, without special desire. Besides, he couldn't imagine being in one room with girl who was bared, they would just sit and do nothing. He lied, but only a bit. He couldn't stop himself when felt softness of her skin. He would like to feel it again and again; more and more…And he doubted that will have such chance again. Therefore not thinking about stop he moved to Claire closer and rested his knee into her hip.

Oh, this was really risky; Claire knew it. He helped to tie up her wounds but now he was demanding something more from her. It's not like she didn't expect something similar: Steve confirmed from time to time by his behavior that really like her and wanted to know her closer. As for her, she didn't deny that like him too. But…but it all was wrong. She felt sympathy for him, but wasn't ready to go so far.

- Steve…Wait… - Claire said silently, trying to supervise her intonation.

- I'm not done yet - his fingers touched her ear lobe.

- But bruise cannot be so…Ah-! - she repeatedly covered her mouth with palm.

Steve stopped literally for some seconds and then said that she didn't expect.

- Claire…Do you like it? - his voice sounded absolutely close into her ear. Deep, languid…Her body reacted faster than a resisting rational voice in her head. Negation of what it's not right couldn't overcome the warm luxury, which creeped over her body slowly, making her weak.

And usually how it describes in books, she turned and looked into his face. Last thoughts about doubts disappeared.

"_He looked right into my face. Continuously, shrilly…He wanted me; it was clear like a day. This sight forced me to feel my feebleness. He stopped caressing my neck but it seems he wasn't going to move his hand at all. His face began to move to mine slowly. I knew that will be next, but…I couldn't resist any more…"_

First, it was a soft touch of lips to lips, but it grew into kiss after some seconds. Claire didn't even notice how closed her eyes and moved forward, answering on Steve kiss.

He still was gentle, slow and a bit uncertain. However sensations from contact forced Claire heart to knock faster in her chest. Steve moved his hand from her neck to her cheek and left her lips for few seconds, but kissed her again after; on this time confidently, ardently, with accruing passion.

Claire was assured if they stood, her feet would become weak. Unexpected sharp transition from shyness to persistence intercepted breath. Her body was doused instantly with sweet shiver and warmth. She pushed her tied up hand into his chest and pressed her back into sofa's back.

Steve didn't gather to stop in general, even if they could go much forward. The tip of his tongue rested against her lips, intending to get inside into her mouth. She answered almost at once to this gesture and opened her mouth slightly, moaning from pleasure.

Pleasant sensations increased in thousand times, but it was just the beginning. Claire felt how she gasps: internal voluptuous sensations rose to her throat with clod and the Steve's firm tongue intertwined with her own persistently and sensitively. It was so good...so damn good.

She moved her hand from his chest to his chin and pushed into it, receiving a chance to interrupt their kiss at last and to recover her breath.

Claire breathed falteringly and sharply. Her eyes was half-opened, cheeks were reddened. The saliva followed from her mouth. Her body was heated for limit and any touch responded instantly with hot waves inside. However Steve didn't give a chance to cool down for her and lowered down head to her neck after she interrupted the kiss, licking and biting a soft flesh. She moaned sharply and curved in her back.

He wanted to touch all her body, hear her voice: more and more. Steve stood up from the sofa, not ceasing to kiss her in the neck and sat down more comfortablely. Now he pressed her with all his body: both of his feet pressed her right foot, his right knee rested into girl perineum. He lowered his right hand down on her bared shoulder and began to move gently his big finger on her skin. He lowered his left hand down on her right hip and compressed it slightly.

- S-Steve! - Claire forgot already what she was going to tell him, except his name. All thoughts mixed in her head. The excited whispers interrupted any thought and body desires subordinated her mind more strongly. She understood that Steve dominated over her completely.

Her body was curved once again when he has bitten her neck impatiently. From the hot touches, she grabbed his neck with one hand and stuck into his skin with her nails, pushing other hand into his right hand, with which he caressed her hip. She groaned more loudly now and compressed his foot with her hips shyly, but neededly rubbing her perineum about his knee.

Suddenly, something heavy was hit into door and was heard some groans after. Both excited teenagers got frozen, stopping their touches, but not moving and not releasing each other from their embraces. Steve whispered disappointedly and lowered his head on Claire shoulder when blow to the door repeated.

- Fuck, not again…

Claire felt disappointment too; she caught herself on thought what would like to continue their touches. But if they didn't even have a rest on the plane, this situation was not so different. Eventually, they were only two alive people here.

Steve lifted his head up and looked into Claire: he intended to tell something, but she touched his lips with her fingers, shaking her head negatively and said:

- Not now.

"If we ever will have such chance again."

Boy smiled guilty and released girl from his embraces, lifting up from the sofa and going to the door; it was good that he locked it. Claire dressed back quickly and noticed that pain disappeared completely. Only a small sensation of dissatisfaction prevented to concentrate. She clapped her cheeks what to return to "reality" and lifted up from the sofa, moving to Steve.

- When we'll go out from here, I'm fucking kill them all - he said it for fun, but with undisguised disappointment.

Claire smiled. - Nah, you won't do it, because I'll do it first - she got her pistol from her belt, checking bullets. But then she gasped surprised.

- Steve! We still out of ammo!

- Ah!


End file.
